


Beauty and the Bigfoot

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bigfoot - Freeform, Cryptids, Drabble Sequence, Drama & Romance, Extra Treat, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Interspecies, Sasquatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A modern take on the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast" - it all begins with a rose, and leads to a strange love and a new family...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Bella dropped her armful of wild roses as an ear-splitting shriek shattered the forest’s calm. A tree-limb way above her head snapped, and a giantess she had never thought could exist stood before her.

Sunlight glinted off the creature’s reddish-brown hair, and her gorilla-like face was twisted with rage. She slammed the ground with the broken branch and growled, and Bella didn’t know whether she should freeze or flee.

Instead, she found herself stepping closer, holding out the last rose still in her hand to the ape-woman.

The creature’s gaze softened, and she sniffed the rose and then Bella’s arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood rushed to Bella’s head as the ape-woman swept her up in strong, muscular arms. She tried to scream, but her voice seemed to have deserted her.

Long strides carried both Bella and the ape-woman further into the depths of the woods, and soon they arrived at what appeared to be a cave concealed by thick bushes. The creature placed Bella on a bed of rustling dried leaves, and Bella stared up at all seven feet of this mighty beast in both fear and fascination.

To her surprise, the ape-woman spoke, pointing to herself.

“Oona.”

“Bella,” she croaked in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Oona was not the only one of her kind in the cave. Her parents and her two younger brothers dwelled there too, and once they realized that Bella wasn't a threat, they were strangely gentle with her, bringing her berries to eat, and also pieces of deer and rabbit meat which Bella showed them how to cook over a fire.

They all seemed entranced by Bella’s long blonde hair, carding thick fingers through it in the same way they groomed one another’s fur. But it was Oona’s touch that Bella liked most – tender and sensual, conveying a sense of worship.


	4. Chapter 4

Months passed, and Bella now slept at dawn, in the loving embrace of Oona. 

Males of Oona’s kind no longer visited the cave with offerings of food to tempt Oona into coupling with them, and Bella no longer missed the human world. She was happier than she had ever been, living in the forest with her beloved mate and new family.

One day, Oona brought back a small, fur-covered bundle from a hunting trip – a baby ape-creature, orphaned or abandoned. Oona and Bella decided to raise this infant as their own, and named her Rose, in remembrance of their meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

One morning, Bella awoke to the sound of human voices outside the cave.

“The tracks lead this way,” she heard a man’s deep voice say. Oona, her parents and brothers were already awake, and Oona uttered a soft growl. 

Little Rose whimpered, crawling into Bella’s arms. Bella stroked her daughter’s head and whispered, “Don’t worry, darling. We’ll protect you.”

The others in the cave remained silent, hoping the men outside would leave. 

A gun was among the possessions from her old life that Bella still had with her, and she hoped that she would not have to seek it out.


	6. Chapter 6

The hunters had passed by the cave, but the family knew that they were no longer safe there. At nightfall, they prepared to leave for good.

Oona carried little Rose on her back while Bella took up her small bundle of possessions, making sure that the gun she loathed but still needed was within close reach. 

It was strange to feel such burning hatred for the people who may, for all Bella knew, have come to rescue her, but she was no victim in need of saving. Oona was the love of her life, and these creatures were her kin.


End file.
